


We Need a Vacation

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humorous Picture, Sentinel Bingo challenge, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Humorous Picture of the guys discussing their day and Blair says they are in need of a vacation.Sentinel Bingo ChallengePrompt: Vacation





	We Need a Vacation

We Need a Vacation:

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/vacation_zpsfv15xpe0.jpg.html)  



End file.
